In Another's Shoes
by coolgamer
Summary: Azulongmon and Arceus decide that the Digidestined and Trainers need to learn about the others lives. Azulongmon sends the Digidestined to the Pokémon world and Arceus sends the Trainers to the digital World. They must learn to live in each others lives.
1. Prologue

**I hope you'll all like this new story! Reasons for me writing this are: **

**1. I like both Digimon and Pokémon. **

**2. I don't like people arguing about which is better all the time, especially since a lot of it can be very abusive. **

**3. I thought it'd be fun to see what would happen.**

**Summary: Azulongmon and Arceus decide that the Digidestined and Pokémon characters need to learn about the others lives. So Azulongmon sends the Digidestined to the Pokémon world and Arceus sends the Pokémon characters to the digital World/Real World. They must learn how to live in the lives of their respective counterparts. They are placed into their counterpart's families and their lifestyle. The Digidestined will form their own team of Pokémon while the Pokémon Trainers must bond with their Digimon Partner.**

**Question's I'll answer now: **

**1. What I mean by placed into their family situations that means Ash will become Ash Yagami in the digital world while Taichi will become Taichi Ketchum. **

**2. The starter Pokémon of the Digidestined is based on their Pokémon counterpart's Pokémon.**

**~The Decision~**

The crystal blue lake shined as a large light blue Chinese dragon flew out of the late. Azulongmon's gray beard blew in the wind as the portal in the lake closed. He glanced over the alternate dimension in interest.

Besides the crystal blue lake there were dozens of green rolling hills and mountains so tall the peaks were covered in snow. Yellow flowers could be seen among the green grass as they swayed in the wind. The sky above was a mixture of blues like space with a green aurora mixing amongst the blue.

The Digimon Sovereign floated above the water as he waited. His four eyes watching the landscape for any signs of the one he was meeting to arrive. He calmly waited for what would seem to a human for hours but to Azulongmon on a little while. He glanced up at the sky as light rumble filled the dimension. A light blue light shined as a portal began to open up.

A creature similar to a Qilin appeared from the portal. Its body color white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. The creature also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen; the wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of its limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Finally its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Azulongmon watched as the new arrival galloped down to the grassy hills like a centaur. Once it was situated on the ground it turned to face the Chinese dragon and nodded its head respectfully. Azulongmon nodded back as he flew a little closer, staying above the water in respect for territory.

"Arceus, it had been a long time since we last met," Azulongmon greeted the creature.

Arceus nodded. "Yes, it had been long. I believe the last time we met was…"

"I believe it was when we finally could leave our worlds in peace," Azulongmon pointed out.

"Ahh…yes, though it isn't always peaceful in our world's my friend," Arceus pointed out.

"What has happened in your world?" Azulongmon sought.

"The creation trio began to quarrel over some petty issue, not only that but the humans had disrespected me and my kind," Arceus stated sourly.

"Is everything settled?" Azulongmon asked.

"For now, I doubt that the humans will stay out of trouble for long. What of your world my friend?" Arceus inquired.

"Not too long ago a creature created from hate and darkness began destroying the destiny stones. The stones that hold the very core of the Digital World," Azulongmon stated.

"What happened to the creature?" Arceus asked.

"He sacrificed himself to seal a gate to stop Myotismon from entering the Digital World," Azulongmon answered.

"What of the humans of your world? Do they cause you unnecessary trouble?" Arceus asked.

"Not very much. The only troubles with human's I've had were a young digidestined being controlled and a man controlled by grief. Both of them redeemed themselves and fought to save the world," Azulongmon stated.

"I see well that is remarkable. In my world there are several who think they should have the power of the gods. One who thinks he can control a god's power by creating a creature equal to a god," Arceus stated.

"What have you done to them?" Azulongmon inquired.

"I have done nothing. If the person truly began to threaten the world I would have stepped in but that never came to be. Most times when one of the higher beings was captured a group of children saved them," Arceus said in thought.

"A group of children? Surely you are not calling upon kids to do your fighting," Azulongmon stated.

"You call on children to fight for you," Arceus pointed out. "But no I did not call upon them they did it on their own. They've saved them many times over even at the cost of their lives."

"I see…they sound like if they were from my world they'd be one of the Digidestined," Azulongmon commented.

Arceus looked at the dragon in thought. "Yes…I believe they would be…care to test it?"

"Test it?" Azulongmon inquired confused.

"You have a group of children you would say are worthy and will accept any task?" Arceus asked.

"Why yes, twelve to be precise," Azulongmon agreed.

"There are twelve humans I have taken slight interest in," Arceus told the dragon.

"What do you suggest?" Azulongmon asked.

"A trade, your digidestined for my humans," Arceus stated simply.

"You expect me to give up my Digidestined for ones that wouldn't know anything?" Azulongmon asked outraged.

"It'll only be temporary. See how they live in the other's lives, we could do an alternate world. They'll take the other's places in their families and lives while learning what it is like in their new roles," Arceus explained.

"So my Digidestined will become trainers while your trainers will become Digidestined?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yes, shall we?" Arceus asked.

"I can't say that it's a bad idea…very well I'll agree. Though how will they know what is going on?" Azulongmon inquired.

"You may tell the trainers when they arrive in your world the basics, not what they need to do but what is to be expected of them. I will tell them the same thing," Arceus answered.

"Very well, I will go prepare. So we'll create an alternate version of their families so that what they do will not affect the others when they return to their proper worlds?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yes, for instance if a trainer in my world lives with his mother then when your digidestined arrives he'll live with my trainer's family except the family will believe the digidestined is their child. An alternate version, that way when were done they return to the same day and time they left for the other world," Arceus explained.

"Very well, when shall this be done?" Azulongmon asked.

"In five days, gather your twelve while I gather mine," Arceus ordered.

"Very well, I'll see you in five day's time," Azulongmon stated.

Azulongmon turned as the lake shined with the portal reopening. As he began to fly inside he heard Arceus gallop up to the portal in the sky. The two left the alternate dimension to return to their own.

**~End Prologue~**

**I hope you all liked it. I'll answer any questions that are asked. **

**A few clean up for anyone who doesn't know some of the points discussed. **

**1. A Qilin is like a Chinese centaur. **

**2. Azulongmon is the digimon version of the mythological Azure dragon of the East. **

**3. The creation trio are Dialga, Palkia and Giratina and if you watch the movies they all fought each other. **

**4. The creature that destroyed the destiny stones was Blackwargreymon. **

**5. The humans that cause trouble for Azulongmon were Ken and Oikawa. **

**6. Those Arceus mentions who think they should have the power of a god are Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, Team Rocket. **

**7. The one who created creature equal to a god was Giovanni, the creature being Mewtwo. **

**8. The group of children Arceus mentioned would be Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Dawn, Max, Iris, Cilan (With Ritchie and a few others helping in the anime). **

**9. They're basically going to make alternate versions of the characters family that way nothing changes from when the characters leave to the other world but they fit in when they arrive at the other world, hard to explain so keep reading to fully understand.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you all liked the last chapter! This chapter will be split between Pokémon and the Digimon worlds. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor Pokémon.**

**~Called Upon~**

Izzy leaned back in his desk chair a tad bored after finishing his homework. He stared at his computer monitor until he heard a beep coming from his laptop. His black eyes turned to the laptop next to his monitor in interest.

He saw a message box come onto the screen telling him he had a new email. He hit the button to open the email. He glanced at the sender to find the name written in DigiCode. He opened his DigiCode translator and copied the name into it before reading the email.

'_The Digidestined are required to meet in the Forest of Gods in five days for a task that is to be assigned to them. _

_The following Digidestined are required to attend:_

_Tai Yagami, Child of Courage_

_Matt Ishida, Child of Friendship_

_Sora Takenouchi, Child of Love_

_Izzy Izumi, Child of Knowledge_

_Mimi Tachikawa, Child of Sincerity_

_Joe Kido, Child of Responsibility_

_T.K. Takaishi, Child of Hope_

_Kari Yagami, Child of Light_

_Davis Motomiya, Child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles_

_Yolei Inoue, Child of Love, and Sincerity_

_Cody Hida, Child of Knowledge, and Responsibility_

_Ken Ichijouji, Child of Kindness_

_No other Digidestined is allowed to participate in this meeting.'_

Izzy ran his fingers through his red hair in confusion as the translator beeped. He switched to that program and stared in shock and confusion. The results said that the sender's name was not identifiable. Izzy groaned before closing the translator and turning on his computer monitor.

He opened the internet and logged onto a chat room site he, Yolei and Ken made just for the Digidestined. He noticed a few of the others were on and began to type a message.

**Izzy: I got an email from an unidentified person in the Digital World.**

**Tai: What did they want?**

**Izzy: They want us to meet in five day in the Forest of Gods.**

**Matt: Forest of Gods?**

**Izzy: It's an area of the Digital World we've never been in.**

**Ken: When I was the emperor I couldn't take over that area no matter what.**

**Sora: Can we trust this person? I mean we don't know who they are.**

**Kari: It could be important though, so we shouldn't ignore it.**

**Izzy: Hikari is right; the email said it was about a task that was to be assigned to us.**

**Davis: If it's a trap I'll just kick their butts!**

**Joe: We should approach this carefully Daisuke.**

**Yolei: We should be fine as long as we're all together.**

**Cody: It seems suspicious but we have to go.**

**T.K.: We'll just have to be on our guard the whole time. Did the email say who needed to go?**

**Izzy: All of us present at the moment.**

**Kari: Did it seem to have any ill intent?**

**Izzy: No…it seemed more like a boss giving orders.**

**Tai: Everybody meet at the school computer lab in five days. Bring a bag of stuff with you because we don't know how long we'll be gone.**

**Matt: Also remember to tell your parents, we don't need them worrying.**

**Izzy: Understood.**

**Ken: Okay.**

**Sora: Alright.**

**Mimi: I'll be there!**

**Cody: See you then.**

**T.K.: Fine.**

**Kari: We'll be ready.**

**Davis: Ready to go!**

**Joe: Be prepared**

Izzy logged off and sighed as he turned off his computer. He closed his lap top before getting up when his mom called him for dinner.

_~Pokémon~_

Ash forced his eyes open as a knock came from the door of their room in the Pokémon center. He sat up moving a hand through his black hair as he heard Iris and Cilan sit up as well. He saw they looked as confused as him as he stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it looking questioningly at Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy held out a small envelope. "This just appeared on the front desk addressed to you."

"Just appeared?" Iris asked.

"Yes, it wasn't there when I went to bed and this morning when I began opening up it was there." Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, thanks for bringing this to us." Ash said to her.

"You're welcome, sorry for disturbing your sleep." She said as she turned to leave.

"It's perfectly alright." Cilan told her.

Ash closed the door and sat on his bed as he opened the envelope. He pulled the letter out and opened it as he began to read aloud.

'_You are invited to a meeting of a few gathered trainers that have shown extraordinary talent. You will be meeting in a place called White Forest in five days. The three of you are required to attend.'_

"Whose it from?" Iris asked.

"There's no name." Ash answered as he checked the letter and envelope over.

"Are we going to go?" Cilan asked.

"Of course! It said a gathering of trainers who showed extraordinary talent! We have to go!" Ash said excitedly.

"Who are the other trainers do you think?" Iris wondered.

"Who cares, if it's a tournament we'll beat them!" Ash said confidently.

"He sure is pumped." Cilan laughed.

"Just like a kid." Iris stated.

"Hey!" Ash cried.

"So we better leave now." Iris said as she got up to gather her stuff.

"Will we make it in time?" Ash asked.

"We should…as long as we don't take any detours." Cilan said looking at a map.

"Let's go then!" Ash said as he headed out the door.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**1. This takes place after Digimon Zero Two and Best wishes for Pokémon.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Black Omochao: Thanks for the review! I thought of this story and had it planned for a while! I hope you'll continue to enjoy!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Again this chapter will be split between the two groups.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon.**

**~News~**

The digidestined trekked through the Forest of the Gods. They had been walking for quiet sometime and still hadn't run into the person who sent the email. They sat down to take a break and talk over what to do.

"How much farther?" Mimi asked.

"I don't really know." Izzy replied as he pulled out his laptop.

"Patamon can you search ahead?" T.K. asked.

"Good idea, Biyomon?" Sora asked the pink bird.

"Hawkmon you too." Yolei said looking at the bird digimon.

"Of course." Patamon agreed before flying off.

"I'll be right back Sora." Biyomon said as she flew off after Patamon.

"You can count on me." Hawkmon added before leaving as well.

"Why'd you do that?" Davis asked.

"I think the most likely place they'd meet us would be a clearing. If Patamon and the others look for a clearing we'll know where to go." T.K. stated.

"I agree with Takeru." Karii stated.

"I think it's dumb…" Davis said.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Tai and Matt were speaking quietly with Izzy to figure out where to go. T.K. looked up as he heard rustling in the trees. Patamon flew out followed by Biyomon and Hawkmon.

"We found a clearing not far from here." Patamon told everyone.

"There's a lake at the clearing as well, it's a better spot to rest." Biyomon added.

"It's this way!" Hawkmon said as he led them through the forest.

The digidestined quickly followed the three flying digimon. It hadn't taken long, as Patamon said, to reach the clearing. It was a good sized clearing with just a field of grass and a lake. They looked around for the mysterious person but found no one nearby.

"There's no one here." Davis pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious." Tai said as he looked around.

"Maybe this is the wrong clearing?" Izzy asked.

"It's the only clearing we could find." Patamon told the older redhead.

"Maybe there late?" Cody asked.

"Well they didn't give us a time to be here." Ken pointed out.

"So they just haven't shown themselves yet?" Joe asked.

Before anyone could reply a figure erupted from the water. His long blue Chinese dragon like body zigzagged as he few above the twelve digidestined. Their eyes widened when they recognized the digimon as Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon!" Kari asked in shock.

"Welcome digidestined, I see you had no trouble finding this place." Azulongmon greeted.

"Did you send the email?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I have a special request of you twelve." Azulongmon said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I met with an acquaintance who rules over another kind of world. We decided to have a little test." Azulongmon said.

"Test?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I am going to switch you, the digidestined, with his trainers." Azulongmon stated.

"Don't we get a say?" Mimi asked shocked.

"No." Azulongmon stated.

"What about our families?" Cody asked.

"While you are in the other world this time will be frozen and an alternate set up for those you are switching with." Azulongmon stated.

"By alternate do you mean like copies of our families except suited to those we are being switched with?" Izzy asked.

"Yes and the same will happen to you in the other world."Azulongmon stated.

"What will happen in this other world?" Tai asked.

"You will not have your digimon partners. I do not know the exact details of what will happen I just know all will be explained somehow." Azulongmon said.

"That doesn't seem helpful." Yolei grumbled.

"Prepare for the switch." Azulongmon said as his body began to glow.

The digidestined cried out as the light engulfed them all immediately. They felt a strange tugging feeling as they yelled out. After a while they all black out.

_~Pokémon~_

Ash and his group had finally arrived at White Forest. They headed for the Pokémon Center as soon as they arrived. The Forest was beautiful and lush covered with flowers and wild Pokémon running around.

As they entered the Pokémon Center they noticed a group of trainers standing in front of the desk. They walked up to the group and Ashi's eyes widened as he saw a few of their features. They stopped behind the group and Ash was able to look over the people.

Ash could see Misty not far from him in the crowd. Her orange hair was tied up in the side ponytail as usual. From what he could see she still wore her red and yellow outfit with the yellow jacket over it.

Next to Misty were both May and Max. May wore her green bandana over her brown hair. Her outfit was still her zip up orange mini-dress and black biker shorts. Max, who could barely be seen over the crowd, still wore his green t-shirt and brown shorts.

He noticed Brock not far from Misty at the edge of the crowd. He now wore an orange sweater and baggy tan jeans. Directly in front of Ash was Tracey who wore his usual green t-shirt, with blue lining and red shorts.

On the other side stood Dawni wearing her normal white hat over her long dark blue hair. She still wore her black and pink mini-dress and red tie. Near her was Paul with his normal frown. He now wore a black jacket with red lining and a black undershirt along with dark blue pants.

The last two people were Gary and Ritchie. Gary now wore a white t-shirt underneath a grey jacket and brown jeans. Ritchie wore his usual green jumpsuit and dark green jacket. On his head was his normal yellow and blue baseball cap.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

Tracey tuned to them. "We were all asked to attend a gathering of trainers."

The others turned to them. "Ash!" Misty, May, and Dawn said happily.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted them all.

"You got invited?" Paul said slightly surprised.

"Long time no see." Ritchie said as Sparky jumped down to greet Pikachu.

"You look well." Brocki pointed out.

"Who are your friends?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Iris." Iris introduced.

"And I'm Cilan." Cilan added.

"I'm May, and this is my brother Max." May introduced.

Ash pointed to the other people. "These are Mistyi, Brock, Dawn, Tracey, Gary, Ritchie, and Paul."

"It's nice to meet you all." Cilan told them.

"So what's the hold up?" Iris asked.

"Nurse Joy said she doesn't know about any gathering." Misty explained.

"Maybe it isn't arranged with the Pokémon Center?" Ash asked.

"The letter didn't say it'd be elsewhere." Gary pointed out.

"Maybe we should walk around? It wouldn't be hard for us to be noticed." May stated.

Everyone nodded and filed out of the Pokémon Center. They walked around the forest for quite some time before taking a seat on a hill. As the wind blew over them they just relaxed. Satoshi looked up at the sky as a cloud covered the sun.

As he closed his eyes he noticed the lightning change and opened them again. A blinding light appeared above them causing them all to scramble up. It soon dimmed and Arceus stood before them.

"Ar-Arceus?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock asked shocked.

"I see you all have gathered as asked." Arceus stated.

"Asked? You asked us here?" Paul asked.

"Yes, you are to participate in a test." Arceus stated.

"A test?" Tracey asked.

"You will be transported to another world where you will switch lives with one from that world as they are brought here." Arceus explained.

"It sounds like you aren't giving us a choice." Gary pointed out.

"I'm not." Arceus said.

Before any of them could argue a blinding light appeared again and engulfed them. The felt themselves being tugged as they cried out, before blacking out.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Question time! **

**1. Should the Pokémon characters have their own digimon or just get the digimon of the Digidestined they switched with? **

**2. Should I give the Pokémon characters last names?**

**3. Do you all like that I use Japanese names because I don't mind switching (especially with two Hikari's)?**

**Explanations: **

**1. I hope the Digidestined are in character I'm going by how they act in the American version. **

**2.. Brock's outfit is Brock's from Heart Gold/Soul Silver. **

**3. Paul is wearing Silver's (Your Rival) outfit from Heart Gold/Soul Silver, because he kind of looks like Silver and acts the same. **

**4. Gary is wearing his Blue's outfit in Heart Gold/Soul Silver.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**ShadowMario3: Thanks for the review!**

**Black Omochao: I'm glad you like it so far! Sorry to keep you waiting for the switch, but as you said it's important to set the stage, and the switch is a big deal. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon.**

**~Switched~**

Ash opened his eyes and blinked several times. Above him were the lush green tops of a forest. As he sat up he blinked again as he saw street signs, which were really irrelevant to be in a forest, all over the place. As well as the signs he noticed several plants he had never seen before. He glanced around the area to see none of the others.

Ash stood up, "Iris! Cilan! Pikachu! Where are you!?"

Ash sighed when he received no reply. He began to walk along the forest path hoping he'd run into one of the others. As he reached a fork in the road he heard the bushes rustle. He turned and looked wearily at them.

An orange dinosaur like creature walked out of the bushes. Ash moved away and got ready to run if he needed to. The creature smiled at him as he held out his hand and beckoned for him to follow.

"Come on," The creature urged.

"Uh…what?" Ash asked.

"Just come with me, I promise I won't hurt you," The creature stated before turning and walking away.

Ash stood there for a while, debating on what he should do. As he considered just ignoring the creature he heard something large let out a roar from a ways off. He stopped, taking in his options of getting around safely. He sighed before running to catch up with the dinosaur-like-creature.

He wondered briefly, once he caught up with it, if the creature was a Pokémon. It certainly didn't look like any Pokémon he had seen before. Maybe it was a new Pokémon? If it was it certainly was smart enough to talk in his language.

"Um…so…where are we going?" Ash asked uncertainly.

"We're going to see Gennai."

"Gennai? Who is that?" Ash asked.

"He's a very important person here."

"Where is here?" Ash continued.

"Everything will be explained when we get to Gennai's."

"Well…can you at least tell me your name?" Ash asked a bit confused.

"I'm Agumon," The creature introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash introduced.

After that they remained in silence for the rest of their walk. Ash glanced around the forest interestedly as they walked quietly. After what seemed like forever to Ash they came to a giant lake in the middle of the forest. Agumon moved closer to the lake and Ash just watched him confused. All of a sudden the area began to shake as the water began to ripple crazily. The water began to part and as Ash cautiously moved closer he saw stairs appeared in the water.

Once the shaking stopped Agumon began to make his way down the stairs and Ash followed shortly after. He looked to both sides into the water as he walked down the white steps. He saw different creatures he had never seen before swimming in the water, undisturbed by what happened. As they moved farther down the stairs he saw what looked like a Japanese house in the very center.

As they stepped onto the green lawn he heard a rumbling noise again and turned to look behind him. He watched as the stairs vanished and the water came together again. The house though stayed perfectly dry and safe from the lake and the creatures inside it. He turned to Agumon with wide eyes and blinked as he just walked into the house.

Ash followed him into the house and removed his shoes before continuing to follow the dinosaur inside. He was led to the living room and he smiled when he saw all of his friends already there. They all jumped up when he walked in with happy looks.

"ASH!" They shouted excitedly.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Misty replied.

Before Ash could continue he caught site of eleven creatures that were somewhat similar to Agumon. Each of his friends went to go sit next to one of the creatures. Ash was lead over to where he could sit by Agumon. Once he was seated he looked at each of the creatures.

Misty sat next to a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings were three pink claws. Gary took his seat next to one that was a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protruded at the top of its head and his belly was blue with unusual pink markings. Next to Brock was one that looked like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose, long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out.

Seated with Dawn was a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws, and a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She had a small tail and small bumps lining her back. Tracey had found a spot near one that appeared to be like a ladybug. He had six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He had large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case was covered with grey spines, and his mouth never seems to move when he talks.

Cilan was by a small flying guinea pig like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He had a short, stubby tail, and his underside was a light cream color, while his back and head were orange. May had taken a place near one that appeared similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. Her ears were tipped in purple and her tail was stripped between white and purple with a purple tuft at the end. Ritchie found himself near one that was a 2-foot tall humanoid lizard-like creature; it had mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Its head was large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn poked out where its nose would be, and it had large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. A yellow V-shaped mark rested between his large pinkish eyes.

Max seemed to have befriended one that was like a small armored armadillo- like creature with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. Iris sat next to another small bird-like creature with red feathers and large yellow feet. Its wings each had three digits, and he can use them like fingers, he had clear blue eyes, and wore a belt around his forehead. On the back of his head, secured by the belt, was a feather that looked to be from a different bird. Finally Paul was seated with a small green silk worm and on its lower body was a dark ring.

"Uh…" Ash began not sure what to ask.

The blue pelted lizard raised his hand and politely spoke up, "I am Gabumon."

Next the pink bird raised her left wing, "I am Biyomon."

The plant-like one spoke next after her, "I'm Palmon!"

The one next to Brock spoke with a goofy smile, "I'm Gomamon!"

The bug like one spoke in an educated tone, "I am Tentomon."

The guinea pig was the next to speak, "I'm Patamon."

"I'm Gatomon," The cat like one said in a mature voice.

The blue lizard one spoke up excitedly, "I'm Veemon!"

"I'm Armadillomon," Max's friend introduced.

The second bird spoke in an educated voice like Tentomon, "I am Hawkmon."

The worm spoke up last, "I'm Wormmon."

"Uh…right…"

They sat there in silence none of them really knowing what to do next. They didn't have to wait long before the door to the living room slide open. A young man with brown spiked hair wearing a black undershirt and white robes stepped in from the yard. He gave them a kind smile before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"It's good to see that you arrived safely," He spoke.

"Uh…who are you?" May asked.

"My name is Gennai, I was asked to explain everything to you."

"No offense but I pictured you as more of an old man," Dawn stated.

"Dawn!" Misty chastised.

Gennai just laughed, "It's alright. I once used to be an old man."

"Huh?" The group asked in unison.

"It is a long story, which is also unimportant at this moment."

"Then what is important?" May questioned.

"Why you all are here."

This caught everyone's attention even the little creatures that accompanied them. They all turned to look at Gennai and he looked each of them over. He gave them a reassuring smile as he seemed to process how to explain to them the situation.

"Azulongmon wished to see how the digidestined would react if switched with you, the trainers."

"Digidestined?" May asked.

"The digidestined are children chosen to protect the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Tracey asked confused.

"The Digital World is a world made up of data where Digimon, Digital Monsters, reside."

"You mean we're in like a big computer?" Gary asked.

"Not exactly. The Digital World is a world separate from the real world and made from deleted data in that world. For instance the construction plans for a building that was scrapped, that building will appear here."

"That's…impossible…" Paul grumbled.

"In your world yes, but this isn't your world."

"What's a Digimon?" Max asked.

"Digimon are the creatures seated next to you."

"So what are we supposed to do? Why are we here?"

"You're supposed to see what it's like living the lives of the digidestined."

"Okay…" Dawn said confused.

"This is actually a copy of the DigiDestined's worlds. You are in a world that your actions will not affect their own world. You will live with a copy of their family who will see you as their children. So therefore you will be there children technically. These people you will meet will be copies of the ones the digidestined know. Therefore they will all know you."

"So we're taking on the DigiDestined's appearance?" Misty asked.

"You will just have to see when you get there."

"So are we taking their names then?" Gary asked.

"Only their last names. Do you wish to know who you have switched with?" Gennai asked.

"It'd make things easier," May stated.

A computer screen popped up behind Gennai and it began to show a searching symbol. After a while it came up with a list of names. Gennai tapped one of the names and a picture came up. The picture was of a boy with spiky dark hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about the age of 16.

"This is Taichi Kamiya, his nickname is Tai. He is the chosen child of courage and is partnered with Agumon. At the moment he is sixteen and attending high school. Also he lives with his mother, father, and sister."

"Agumon is his partner? Then who is he being switched with?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you were the one chosen to be switched with Tai. Therefore your partner is Agumon."

Gennai hit another button and the picture switched to a boy about the same age as Tai. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. A couple of the girls in the room gushed at how handsome he was.

"Gary, this is the digidestined you were switched with," Gary snapped to attention at this, "His name is Yamato Ishida, Matt for short. His partner is Gabumon and he attends the same school as Tai. He only lives with his father since his parents separated, his younger brother lives with their mom. He is the digidestined of friendship."

"It'll be nice working with you," Gabumon stated.

Gary glanced at Gabumon and nodded, "Same."

Gennai switched to the next picture, this time a girl. She had short orange-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. Like the two boys before she looked to be sixteen.

"Misty, may I introduce you to Sora Takenouchi, the digidestined of love," Biyomon spoke up.

"She is the same age as Tai and Matt, goes to the same school. She lives with her mother and father, though he is normally away on business. As you probably guessed she is Biyomon's partner."

"I'll help as much as possible!" Biyomon promised.

"Thank you," Misty stated, though she looked deep in thought.

The picture changed for the third time to another boy. He had short red hair and pitch black eyes. They all looked at Gennai, waiting for him to speak.

"This is Koushiro Izumi, Izzy for short."

"He is 15 and attends school with Tai, Matt, and Sora. He can normally be found on his computer and is incredibly smart, which is why he is the digidestined of knowledge. He lives with his adopted parents, though his parents were distantly related to his adopted parents." Tentomon spoke up.

"I'm guessing since Tentomon showed me here I switched places with Izzy?" Tracey asked.

"That is correct," Gennai agreed.

The next picture showed a girl with brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had reddish-brown eyes and looked to be about 15 as well.

"This is Mimi Tachikawa, the digidestined of sincerity," Palmon introduced.

Gennai continued to tell them about her, "She is currently going to school in America, though visits Japan every once in a while. She lives with her parents and is 15."

"She switched with you Dawn! You two are a lot alike! I can tell!" Palmon said excitedly.

"Uh…thanks?" Dawn looked at Palmon a bit confused.

The picture once again changed to a boy. He had blue hair that came to his shoulders and black eyes. He looked a bit older than the previous ones.

"This is Joe Kido, he is 17 years old. He is attending a private high school. He lives with his mother, father and older brother. His partner is Gomamon, and he is the digidestined of reliability."

"Nice to meet ya!" Gomamon said to Brock.

"Uh…you too I guess…" Brock replied nervously.

The picture changed again to a boy much younger than the others. He had blonde hair, with a white cap on it and blue eyes. A couple of them noticed that he resembled Matt a bit.

"This is Takeru Takaishi, T.K. for short, and he's the digidestined of hope," Patamon introduced proudly.

"He is currently 12 years old and lives with his mother. He is actually the younger brother of Matt but they live separately due to their parents separating."

"I thought he looked a bit like Matt…" Cilan stated.

"Since you switched with T.K., I'm your partner." Patamon stated.

"And it's a pleasure," Cilan replied with a smile.

The picture changed to a girl probably about 12 as well. She had short brown hair with a dark red clip in it and brown eyes.

"This is Hikari Kamiya, Kari for short." Gatomon introduced to May.

"She is the younger sister of Tai and lives with him and their parents. She is the Digidestined of Light."

"Wait she's Tai's sister?" May asked.

"Yes, that's right. Why?" Agumon asked.

"So does that mean me and Ash will be living together?"

Everyone looked at Gennai at that and he nodded, "Yes, in this world you'll be acting as siblings."

"What does that mean for me?" Max asked looking worried.

"It'll be okay Max, let Gennai explain after he finishes introducing everyone," Armadillomon reassured him.

The next picture was of a kid with spiky hair, tamer then Tai's though he had a really cocky personality. He looked to be the same age as T.K. and Kari.

"This is Davis! He's the best partner ever and really fun! I hope you can keep up!" Veemon gushed excitedly.

Ritchie chuckled nervously, "Right…"

"Davis Motomiya lives with his mom, dad, and older sister, and he goes to school with Kari and T.K, he also is on a soccer team. His mentors from the original digidestined are Tai and Matt," Gennai explained.

"Wait, mentor?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes, four years before Davis and the rest became digidestined the eight before him were the original digidestined team, all except T.K. and Kari were replaced by Davis and the last three. Davis is the inheritor of courage and friendship," Gennai explained.

"I think I get it…"

Another picture came up, showing a young boy with short brown hair and he seemed to be a bit neutral in the way he looked. Age wise they figured him to be about ten.

"This is my partner, Cody," Armadillomon introduced to Max.

"Cody Hida lives with his mom and grandpa, his father died when he was younger. Cody is the youngest of the newest digidestined. His grandpa is also his kendo teacher, just as a warning, and he is the inheritor of knowledge and reliability so his mentors are Izzy and Joe," Gennai explained.

"I see…well he seems like it'll be interesting…" Max stated, a bit sad that he was still the youngest in the group.

The picture changed to one of a girl with long purple hair, and round glasses. She looked like she spoke her mind, but was also intelligent.

"May I introduce to you Yolei Inoue, the inheritor of love and sincerity, and my esteemed partner," Hawkmon stated.

"Yolei lives with her mom, dad, older brother, and two older sisters. Her family owns a convenience store and she also lives in the same building as Cody and T.K., by the way her mentors are Sora and Mimi," Gennai added.

"Well…she seems like she'll be fun to get to know!" Iris stated.

Finally the last picture came up and it depicted a boy with blackish-blue hair, and he seemed a bit saddened by something if you looked closely. He seemed to be really smart though and very friendly.

"This is Ken Ichijouji, the digidestined of kindness, and my partner," Wormmon.

"Ken, just so you know has had one of the hardest times of all of the digidestined. First off, he lost his brother when he was young, and was expected to be like him for a while, after a while the depressing thoughts he had allowed for the darkness to take over and he became the digimon Kaiser, an evil dictator bent on taking over the digital world. He eventually mended his ways and after finally forgiving himself he joined the digidestined. Unlike the other three, he has no mentor, and is the only one with his own original crest. He lives with his mother and father, and lives in another district then the others,"

"I'm guessing I'm switching with him?" Paul asked, with a frown.

"Yes, you are, and I hope to show you his life the best I can," Wormmon stated.

"Are you strong?" Paul asked, out of what seemed to be a habit.

"Uh, well…" Wormmon started, slightly put off.

"Paul!" Dawn chided.

Paul just looked away, seeming to drop the conversation at that. Gennai surveyed all of them, silently wondering if they would be able to learn something from this experience. He caught the eye of all the digimon who nodded, promising to do their best.

"Now, I will be sending you to the world of the digidestined. A few things to know is that digimon, while they will be with you, are not known of in the world of the digidestined, so be careful when talking to them or having them out. When I need you to come to the digital world, I shall send a message to call you here," Gennai explained.

Everyone nodded as they stood along with Gennai, who led them to a computer after they put their shoes on. He nodded at the digimon who all nodded back, and took the hand or jumped onto the shoulder of their new partner. The computer glowed in a bright light and the trainers felt a weird sensation as they were sucked into the computer.

They all fell on the floor on top of each other on the other side, and looked around confused. They were in what appeared to be a computer room in a school. They stood and brushed themselves off, each looking at the other before nodding, realizing that this was it and it was too late to turn back.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked that chapter.**

**Explanations:**

**Digimon Adventure, the first season, is set four years before Digimon Zero Two, the second season.**

**T.K. and Kari are the only original digidestined to be a part of the new team.**

**Ken actually got his Digivice around the same time as the original Digidestined and had his crest around the same time as well, but he hadn't been in the digital world at the same time. **

**Tai and the others are the mentors of the newer digidestined because they have the crests of the original, which the original had given up to restore the digital world. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Black Omochao: Glad you like it so far.**

**Iris Summers Phoenix: Thanks for the list!**

**shaymin516: Sorry it took so long!**

**wendy: Alright!**

**Houndoomgirl: Thanks for the review.**

**LazerWing: Sorry it took so long to update! **

**lord of the scrys: Girl, just so you know, and thanks!**

**Till next time, which will be the digidestined in the Pokémon world!**


End file.
